


Someone Might Think You Care

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Survivor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: prompt: Bellarke tv show Survivor AU! Bellamy and Clarke are at each other's throats except when the cameras aren't rolling and they talk and fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't write exactly this, but it's very very close to the prompt.

The chattering teeth are what wake Bellamy up. First he tried to ignore the sound but it was too close, he couldn't block it. He flips on his back, with a hand under his head, using it instead of a pillow since they didn't have any of them, pulling his blanket higher with the other. The wood instead of a mattress is really not helping to be able to fall asleep again. Having someone shivering and chattering their teeth adds more to the difficulty it. Especially when you are on a  
deserted island, inside a handmade cabin of wood.  
  
"Clarke..." he whispers but not opening his eyes at all. What's the point of opening them since he can't see anything in the darkness of the night?  
  
She hears the girl hum her answer and then her turning around in her place.  
  
"Are you asleep?"he asks then, a whisper again, only for her to hear.  
  
"Yes." she answers, tone as low as Bellamy's, not wanting to wake up anyone else. "Go back to sleep, Bellamy."  
  
"Then who is making that noise?" he asks again, changing hands because his shoulder blade was uncomfortable on the wood.  
  
When Clarke doesn't answer, he knows something is wrong. He opens his eyes and lifts himself on his elbows, looking at the laying girl to his right.  
  
It might be night, they have no torches at all, but he can make out the curves on her side, her back to him. He can also make out her body shivering every other second. Her legs are curled up to her chest and her hands are folded between them, forming a small ball.  
  
"What the hell, Clarke!" he almost shouts, pushing her backwards from her shoulder.  
  
Clarke unfolds herself, now laying on her back and staring at Bellamy next to her. "What is your problem, Blake?!" she almost shouts too, "Weren't the two fights we had today enough for you? You need a third one in the middle of the night too?!"  
  
Bellamy glares at her even though he knows she probably can't see it. "I won't fight you if you tell me where your blanket is right this moment." he demands, now, sitting up and looking down at her.  
  
Clarke shakes her head, moving to turn her back against him again but a strong hand grabs her shoulder and pushes her back in place. Clarke can barely make out Bellamy's form above her but she can hear the anger in his voice. "Who took it?" he asks again.  
  
"No one took it, Bellamy." she quickly answers, "I gave it to Charlotte. She couldn't sleep last night."  
  
Bellamy snaps his gaze to where the 18 year old girl, this season's youngest player, must be sleeping. Of course he can't see if Clarke is telling the truth and immediately realizes his problem is not where Clarke's blanket is but the fact that she doesn't have one.  
  
He doesn't think twice, before Clarke can roll her back on him again, he lifts his own blanket up, motioning for her go get under it, "Come here." he whispers.  
  
Clarke, at first, just stares at him and then she chokes her laugh, "That was a good one, Blake. Now let me sleep." she whispers but something tells her he is not joking.  
  
"What about the cameras? You don't want the viewers to mistake you for someone who cares." she presses, staring up at him too.  
  
"Even the camera men are sleeping, Clarke." he points out, "The only ones not sleeping are us, so, the sooner you get here the sooner we will be sleeping too."  
  
Clarke doesn't move. Not because she doesn't want to get some warmth or sleep, but because she is taken aback by Bellamy's offer. It's not like they were getting along from the first moment they stepped on his island or, that he is comfortable with sleeping next to her and sharing a blanket.  
  
Well, he doesn't give her a lot of time to decide. Before she knows it, Bellamy is pushing himself towards her, bringing his blanket along with him.  
  
Clarke thinks of pushing him away and keeps teasing him about the image the viewers and the others have for him but as soon as his body touches her side, the warmth is taking over everything else and she can't bear to go back to the coldness of the night.  
  
Bellamy lays down next to her, her side pressing on his chest. He covers the two of them with his blanket and Clarke moves around, turning to lay on her side so her hands are trapped between them and her forehead is pressed to his collar bone. One of Bellamy's hands comes to rests around her side and her back and the other is folded under his head as a pillow again.  
  
The two of them get warmed up quickly, sharing body heat is one of the best ways to keep yourself warm. They both know it and it's not like Bellamy wouldn't be welcome for the extra heat coming from Clarke's breath as it hits the skin of the base of his neck.  
  
Clarke is not surprised to wake up alone but still covered with a blanket. She rolls on her back, searching for Bellamy but he is not sleeping next to her anymore. She quickly sands up only to see him walking back to the cabin from the beach.  
  
Some moments later he is standing in front of her, "Sleep well, princess?" he teases and if Clarke had a pillow, she would have thrown it in his face. She hates that nickname and he knows it, still using it to get under her skin all the time.  
  
"I guess the cameras are already rolling, right?" she teases back, pushing his blanket off of her and standing up. She catches him smirking as she walks passes him out of the cabin.  
  
It took them only three hours to start fighting about everything again. But that doesn't stop them from cuddling next to each other the night again. Bellamy pretends he is sleeping till she hears the production leave for the night and then pulls Clarke's in his arms and under his blanket like the previous night.

They do that for at least a week, till their fights become just small argues and he doesn't wait for the cameras to leave to get some good sleep. As soon as they decide it's time for sleep, Bellamy and Clarke curl up next to each other and fall asleep on the others calm breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think, guys? Let me know if you liked it or not! You can also find me on tumblr. (bellarkestories)


End file.
